Rip Release
by Hiromi-sama
Summary: Basado en el video de Rip Release/"Como desearía poder tu cuello desgarrar" fueron casi las ultimas palabras que menciono Megurine Luka al momento de decidir que terminar con la persona que la habia echo sufrir tanto...seria la solución
1. Lo que causaste

**Discliminer**: ewé por desgracia nada me pertenece

**Notas de la Autora:** la ociosidad .____.

* * *

**"Lo que causaste**"

Dentro del cuarto solo se escuchaba el resonar del goteo del grifo, este sonido distraía los pensamientos de una joven peli rosada de mirada azul verdosa que sostenía contra su cara con fuerza una almohada mientras su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre su cama.

-¿Luka-san? - Se escucho desde afuera de la habitación a una voz femenina decir esto con tono angustiado, volvió a llamar varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna - Esta vez no me va a importar nada, ¡eh! Voy a pasar -

abrió lentamente la puerta una chica y echo una rápida ojeada al desastroso cuarto, que por cada rincón de donde observaras había un papeles regados y en la puerta del baño se había formado un charco.

-Hola Miku-chan - Saludo sin cambiar de posición

-¿Me podrías explicar como termino este lugar así?

-No se de que hablas...

-¿a caso vas a seguir así toda tu vida? - no hubo respuesta - no te hundas más, por favor - le suplico la peli verde con un intento de expresión consoladora, se acercó a ella y trato de abrazarla, pero dudo por un momento así que se limito a verla y dio marcha atrás dejandola de nuevo sola.

La chica levantó la vista y miro todo con desgana

_mira lo que me has hecho _

dijo para si misma al momento que se paraba de su cama y se disponía a cerrar la llave, cuando paso sobre el charco miro su reflejo y paso sobre el dirigiéndose de nuevo a su cama, cuando se tiro sobre ella, cerro los ojos poco a poco y dejo que el sueño la llevara...

Ya habían pasado dos días con la misma rutina, era obvio que tenia que levantarse y seguir adelante aunque le costara trabajo, y eso se notaba a leguas con solo ver su tipo de andar.

-¡Luka-san! - saludaron animadamente miku y rin al unisonó - que bueno verte de nuevo - añadió rin, la peli rosada forzó una sonrisa y guardo un corto silencio mientras pensaba en que palabras articular

-digo lo mismo - mintió, sabÌa que rin era uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba sufriendo

_fue por puro despecho _

la miro llena de rencor sin que lo notara

_si ella no existiera..._

-Lukaaa-san~ ¡¡vamos!! O llegaremos tarde- dijo con tono un tanto irritante Miku

-Ah..si, ya voy- y sin más, siguió su camino.

Llegando al salón muchos saludaron alegremente a la joven, la atormentaron con varias preguntas que evadió fácilmente y la libraron en poco tiempo. La clase se paso rápido y sin notarlo llego a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Comerás con nosotras o qué? - preguntó la peli verde colocando el obento frente la cara de Luka , la cual miro sin parpadear a la chica y después paso su vista hacia el suelo, eso era un NO bastante indirecto , así que la joven se retiro un poco cabizbaja.

Ella no estaba de ánimos para continuar con aquello que llamaba "vida" , era bastante costoso lo que había echo, y lo peor de todo, era que bien sabia que le hacia mal pero ¿quien se da cuenta cuando según esto "estas enamorado"? obvio que nadie.

Las chicas de atrás comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que menos quería escuchar, en otras palabras "Kagamine Len" , bien que escuchaba lo que había echo este fan afamado chico , con las chicas que había estado...todo lo que ella conocía del idiota que la lastimo lo estaban diciendo un grupo como si nada...

no lo soporto ni un segundo más...

sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus cosas y salió del aula siendo seguida por Miku y Rin, ambas trataron de detenerla pero fue en vano...Luka no estaba en condición de seguir soportando todo haberse alejado por completo de todos, comenzó a soltar el llanto, no sabia si lo que sentía era dolor o ira, probablemente era entre ambas.

Momentáneamente, entendió lo que tenia que hacer...en su rostro comenzó a formarse una pequeña sonrisa y río un poco en silencio...

Como desearía poder tu cuello desgarrar...- canturreó en un tono tétrico.

Y como si nada, continuo su caminata...

_Ya que jamas me perteneciste solo a mi..._


	2. Las causas de mi dolor: Hatsune Miku

*O* al fin termine el segundo capitulo ~  
por favor , quienes no quieran quedar con un trauma x gore , dejen de leer xD

**Acotaciones** :  
** pensamiento** : _lalala~_

* * *

**"Las causas de mi dolor: Hatsune Miku"**

Pensarlo era simple, hacerlo realidad era otra cosa muy diferente.

Claro, podrías decir : nada más lo mato y fin del asunto.

Pero había varios inconvenientes...principalmente el derrame de sangre masivo que sucedería a causa de ella.

Lo que paso por su mente desde un inicio fue matarlo solamente a él, después de meditarlo por un buen rato supuso que acabar también con aquellas que aportaron a la situación. Costaría trabajo, si,pero bien saldría librada de toda culpa...de todos modos, tenia cierto derecho ¿no? ellos le habían robado todo lo que significaba "su vida" pues entonces les cobraría.

Lastima que tendría que acabar con las personas que había compartido muchas cosas, aquellas personas con quien vivió innumerables momentos...

mas ese trágico final se lo habían ganado al haberla traicionado de esa forma y si lo buscaron pues haria que lo encontraran con más facilidad.

Con estos pensamientos...decidió dar marcha a su cometido...

Fue más facil de lo que imagino, Miku habia ido a su casa voluntariamente a preguntarle el porque se habia marchado de esa forma.

Ambas chicas se habian dirigido a la cocina y ahi comenzaron a charlar.

-¿ Me diras el por qué o no ?

-Es algo dificil de explicar...supongo que no pude soportar a enfrentarme de nuevo al mundo...a lo mejor fue miedo, no lo se

-Sabes que yo y rin estamos para apoyarte

-Claro...- dijo en tono leve y seco , al momento de haber terminado esa frase ya se habia colocado detrás de la chica peli verde - no quiero más mentiras, ¿sabes? - esto ultimo lo susurro al oído de Miku , lo cual le causo un escalofrío.

-No te entiendo...

-Entonces no lo hagas - sonrío de una forma distorsionada y giró a la joven para que quedaran cara a cara, en un rostro se pintaba algo que se le podría llamar "locura" y en otro expresaba temor y confusión - Tu me apuñalaste por la espalda,ahora yo te devolveré el favor - cuando finalizo estas palabras tomo a Miku del cuello y la arrincono en la pared .

Luka tomo la mano de la otra chica , la sostuvo con fuerza y deslizo un cuchillo de cocina que había tomado por la mejilla de la peli verde

- ¿De que te asustas "amiga"? Tu me pediste que hiciera esto cuando trataste de quitarme lo que me pertenecía - su tono de voz era algo chillante y sarcástico pero no dejaba de causar esa inseguridad - Y no te negare este deseo - dicho eso, clavó en el brazo derecho de la Hatsune el cuchillo y lo deslizó hacia abajo lentamente asta llegar a su mano, la chica solo soltaba gritos pidiendole que se detuviera - Esta bien...- saco el arma del brazo y empujó a la peli verde con el pie , después se abalanzo sobre ella atacando su cuello y bajando con delicadeza el cuchillo asta su pecho.

los gritos de Miku comenzaron a parar ....

_"L..lo logre "_

una sonrisa calmada apareció en Luka.

_"¡Lo logre!"_

Una menos....faltaban dos....

_"Rin...."_

* * *

ó__ó si , mate a miku ~  
soy mala ~ [?] sigues tu, rin ~ [?] xD  
Gracias x leer *w* ~


	3. Las causas de mi dolor: Rin Kagamine

Por fin termine xD! ojala les guste!  
acotaciones :  
narración  
_pensamientos _  
**citas**

* * *

**"Las causas de mi dolor: Kagamine Rin"**

La noticia de la muerte de Miku cayo de golpe ante todos, la perdida de aquella chica había destrozado a variedad de personas.

**"Suicidio"** justifico la policía,los rastros de aquella escena denotaban que la peli verde había destrozado su garganta asta parte de su pecho con un cuchillo de cocina, el cadáver se encontró en una posición que parecía que rogaba

**"tal vez arrepentimiento de haber tomado aquella elección"**

Muchos no podían creer que ella hubiera echo eso, puesto que ella era la que menos seria capaz de querer dejar su vida.

Luka no sabia si sentirse orgullosa o decepcionada de si misma, ya que había matado a una persona, pero lo había echo con cautela y bastante bien, nadie sospechaba que ella fue la ejecutora de Hatsune miku.

-Por favor, no llores más...Miku...-trato de consolar a la kagamine la causante de aquel sufrimiento, ambas se encontraban en el funeral de aquella chica peli verde - ella de seguro querría que siguiéramos...adelante

-¿ Por qué se rindió ? Yo creía que...-soltó de nuevo al llanto y se sostuvo en los brazos de Luka y llamó a su difunta amiga en vano...

El ambiente del funeral era bastante pesado, completamente siniestro, nadie parecía aun tragar la situación, que era estar en el funeral de Miku, Rin no soporto más tiempo ahí, por lo que termino en los baños de aquel lugar acompañada de la Megurine

-Perdoname Luka-chan, es que ya no podía más estar ahí - dijo esto después de remojarse la cara con el agua del lavabo para removerse las lagrimas del rostro sin mucho exito

-No te tienes porque disculpar...todos nos sentimos así por lo de Miku ...-Luka se acerco a Rin y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros , la chica la miro de una forma algo triste pero agradecida por el apoyo- lamentablemente no todos - aquel tono proveniente de la chica le causo desconfianza y más aun aquellas palabras, todo su cuerpo termino por tensarse...de repente se pudo observar como la peli rosa tomaba su cabeza con fuerza y la empezaba a golpear contra el lavabo de forma brusca y veloz , la chica no podía soltar ni un grito, gemía varias veces que se detuviera pero solo eso, no alcanzaba a más.

-Aquí nadie te escucha-le susurró

-¿...Lu..ka..?-alcanzó a decir entre sollozos en lo que pudo pronunciar del intervalo que se dio entre cada golpeteo

- Si tu no existieras, yo no estaría sufriendo así, pero apenas tomo rienda del asunto mi pequeña niña -la sostuvo de los cabellos y la miro con ojos llenos de rencor, odio...pero...había a caso...¿arrepentimiento? Rin se percato poco a poco...de que a su "amiga" o la que se hacía llamar...le dolía en parte hacer eso - agradecele a tu hermano el favor que te a hecho - de ahí, no pudo observar más, no se resisto más a los golpes, cuando termino con ellos, miro a la peli rosada con tristeza y esta sin mas, la termino ahogando en el lava manos del baño, no pudo decir nada, no pudo gritar, no pudo pedir perdón...nada.

Solo se escuchaba el goteo del agua...gota, tras gota...tras gota...

- Tus disculpas ya no valen para nada - le reprochó al cadaver de su amiga, que en la posición que se encontraba , parecía que...**"rogaba a alguien"**...

* * *

Otro **"suicidio"** según la policía

**"No debió soportar la perdida de su amiga y decidió reunirse con ella"** pero...había algo que inquietaba a varias personas...el cadáver se encontró en una posición que parecía que rogaba

**"tal vez arrepentimiento de haber tomado aquella elección"**

Casi llego a ti, Len... -suspiro Luka en el ahora funeral de Kagamine Rin , mientras observaba a este chico al lado de su nueva novia en la ceremonia fúnebre - Meiko...

Pero esta vez no conto, con que alguien presente, advirtió que ella era la autora de todo esto...

_"¿Kaito Shion?"_

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer x3!!  
me siento algo mala por haber matado a rin, ella es tierna, pero bueno...  
tenia que morir, luego compensare esto, para los que les gusta el kaitoxmeiko y quieran a rin, el proximo capitulo les compensara tanto gore , a menos que tmb les guste el gore~ x3!


End file.
